Un fils ou la magie ?
by Lady Arianna
Summary: HPLV Guardian. Au lieu de tuer Harry Potter, le 31 Octobre, Lord Voldemort décide de le ramener chez lui et l'éduquer comme son fils. Qui sait ce que le futur réserve au fameux " Prince des Ténèbres ", fils redouté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Existe-t-il une rédemption pour le Mage Noir ? Ce fils est-il ce qui lui permettra de renoncer aux ténèbres ? Et puis... Le veut-il vraiment ?
1. Nouveau départ

Bonsoir !

Je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction qui, je l'espère, aura autant de succès que Entre vie et amour. Cette fois-ci, pas de lemon – oui, je sais, c'est étrange venant de moi – mais un guardian.

Lord Voldemort devient père, comme c'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, vous connaissez la rengaine hein, rien n'est à moi, seulement l'idée ET ( oui, il y a un « et » ) le début du chapitre.  
>Si, parmi vous, il y en a qui ont lu mon livre, ou du moins l'extrait qui se trouve sur Edilivre, vous reconnaitrez le début =D<p>

Bon... Je suppose que j'ai tout dit...  
>À vos yeux ?<p>

Bonne lecture !

°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°

Chapitre 1 :

Il faisait froid en cette fin d'octobre, sur Godric Hollow. Le vent soufflait fort et pénétrait les vieilles bâtisses construites le siècle passé ou à une période plus ancienne encore. Ces maisons, tout en ayant l'air présentable, commençaient à se détériorer au fil du temps. Les rafales de vent emportaient au loin les quelques feuilles mortes qui traînaient encore sur la route où rien ni personne ne passait. Au vu de l'heure, sans doute que tout le monde était chez eux.

Un hululement brisa soudain le silence oppressant qui s'était installé. Les arbres luttaient face aux bourrasques, comme mus par une énergie propre, leur donnant ainsi un air sombre et inquiétant. Cette atmosphère morose en aurait découragé plus d'un d'habiter ce quartier, pourtant habité par les – déjà – célèbres James et Lily Potter, née Evans.

Malheureusement pour eux, cette nuit les rendrait encore plus célèbres. Tristement célèbres, mais ça, il ne le savaient pas.

Alors que James, Lily et leur fils, Harry, étaient paisiblement installés dans le salon, parlant de tout et de rien, le son connu d'un transplanage les surpris tous les deux. Directement, ils sentirent la barrière les protégeant du monde extérieur être pénétrée par quelqu'un. James calcula rapidement qui cela pouvait bien être. Il n'y avait que peu de possibilités après tout. Soit Albus, soit Peter, soit Sirius. C'était tout. Cependant, Albus avait une réunion avec les membres de l'ordre en ce moment même et Sirius était avec Rémus. Étant un loup garou, il avait vu ses « droits de sortie » restreinte, dû à une nouvelle loi contre les lycanthropes. Ces derniers ne pouvaient sortir de chez eux que s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens dans les alentours de son habitation. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était Halloween et de ce fait, trop d'enfants au gout du Ministère étaient présents.

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que, hors des pleines lunes et les jours qui la précède, le loup en lui n'était dangereux pour personne ? Enfin bon.

D'un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, James blêmit d'un coup. Non, ce n'était ni Albus, ni Sirius, ni Peter.

-Lily... Prends Harry et monte à l'étage. Maintenant. _Il_ est là.

-Que... Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais...

Un bruit d'explosion retentit soudainement et James porta sa baguette à la hauteur de son visage pour se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. À la place de la porte se trouvait Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus redouté de sa génération.

-Cours ! Cria James en commençant des sortilèges informulés tout en se déplaçant dans la pièce pour empêcher l'homme aux cheveux noirs onduler de le devancer et de suivre Lily.

Oh, James n'était pas le crétin congénitale que Severus Snape avait toujours pensé qu'il était. Il savait que son heure était venue, que son existence allait s'arrêter prématurément. Mais s'il pouvait laisser le plus de temps possible à sa femme pour protéger leur enfant, alors... il l'accepterait.

Mourir pour vivre, n'était-ce pas ironique ?

-Tiens qui voilà... Un Potter !

-Attendez, vous êtes devenu fou avec l'âge ou quoi ? Car vous êtes chez moi, donc si vous vous attendiez à trouver quelqu'un d'autre, c'est que vous vous êtes trompé de maison. Je ne vous retiendrai donc pas...

Un ricanement emplit l'air.

-Mais c'est qu'il se croit malin, le Potter ! Comment te sens-tu encore si supérieur en sachant que ta dernière minute est venue ?

-Eh bien, voyez-vous...

-Non, en fait, tu me fatigue de trop. Et puis je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. _Avada Kedavra_.

Le corps désormais mou du patriarche Potter s'écrasa sur le sol sans autre geste ou mot qu'il aurait pu prononcer ou faire avant de mourir. Son meurtrier le laissa là, couché sur la pierre de l'habitation, les yeux encore ouverts sous la surprise, et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers les escaliers menant à l'étage où s'étaient réfugiés sa proie et la mère de ladite proie.

Là, il y avait trois portes. Deux étaient ouvertes, il supposa donc que celle, fermée, devait être la cachette des deux personnes. Avec un soupir de lassitude, le Mage Noir fit subir à la porte la même chose qu'avait subit sa compagne au rez de chaussée.

Lorsqu'il la fracassa d'un coup de pied rageur, un cri se fit entendre.

Oh, certes, il aimait torturer ses victimes, mais là, il en avait déjà assez. Il devait juste tuer un gamin de même par un an, par Salazar ! Ses parents n'étaient pas aussi idiots pour croire une seule seconde qu'il aurait la possibilité de s'en sortir, si ?

-Pas mon fils, je vous en prie !

-Oh, vas-tu te taire, sale sang-de-bourbe ?

-Prenez moi à sa place ! Mais je vous en prie, laissez la vie sauve à mon enfant !

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

De toute évidence, l'homme n'était pas d'une patience énorme... Néanmoins, les paroles de la mère firent leur petit bout de chemin dans l'esprit déjà séparé, alors que ses yeux d'un brun chocolat envoutant regardait le corps de la rousse s'étaler sans grâce aucune sur le sol de la chambre d'enfant.

« Laisser la vie sauve à l'enfant. »

Après tout, Voldemort avait décidé de tuer le jeune Potter à cause de la prophétie disant que « L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit », mais comme toute bonne prophétie qui se respecte, celle-ci était assez vague. Qu'était-ce que survivre, après tout ? Si c'était pour les Horcruxes, alors, c'est sûr, Harry Potter ne pouvait vivre. Mais si c'était tout autre ? Pour ça, une seule chose permettait à l'homme de le savoir : en laissant le gamin vivre.

Cependant, en faisant ça, il y avait un risque certain que Harry se retourne vers lui.

« Sauf si je m'en occupe... »

Mais oui ! C'était ça la solution ! Il devait vivre avec le garçon, l'éduquer, le façonner, faire en sorte qu'il soit tout à lui !

Un sourire très satisfait se posa sur les lèvres fines du Lord Voldemort qui se pencha dans le berceau où le bambin pleurait à chaudes larmes et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il n'avait aucune expérience avec les enfants, si ce n'est que comment les tuer, mais il savait au moins une chose pour ne pas l'avoir eu lui-même : il lui fallait de l'amour.

Étrangement, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, comme quoi il n'en ressentirait jamais le sentiment, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de patronus, et il en passait et des meilleurs, il en avait à vendre, de l'amour. Oh, certes, il avait tout autant de haine à vendre et ça, il ne se privait pas pour en donner à loisir, mais il existait malgré tout une partie de lui qui n'avait pas pu convertir une partie de l'amour qu'il n'avait pas reçu dans son enfance en haine. Et cette partie-là, il l'offrirait à Harry.

°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°

De retour dans son manoir, il appela un elfe tout en se rendant sur son trône, dans sa Grande Salle.

-Le Maître a appelé Gold ?

-Je veux que tu fasses une chambre d'enfants aux couleurs de Serpentard à côté de la mienne, dans mes appartements, que tu me prépares tout ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper d'un enfant de trois mois, vêtements compris, et que tu me donnes tous les livres concernant les enfants et que tu les mettes dans mes appartements.

-Bien, Maître. Gold va faire ça pour le Maître tout de suite.

Dans un Pop sonore, l'elfe s'éclipsa pour aller réaliser les demandes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier était enfin dans sa salle, le petit être s'était endormis dans ses bras, lors du trajet.

-Réveille-toi, petit Harry, murmura le Lord en lui caressant la joue.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le jeune Potter ouvrit deux yeux verts qu'il posa dans ceux, chocolat, de son nouveau père.

-Plein de gens vont arriver, je vais parler fort, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te remettre à pleurer. Avec moi, tu ne risqueras plus rien. Je suis ton père désormais.

Toujours avec cet air de compréhension dans le regard, le garçon cligna des yeux avant de se retrouver le dos collé contre le torse puissant du Lord Voldemort.

-Queudver ! appela soudainement l'homme, sa baguette dans sa main et l'autre qui tenait le bébé.

Directement, la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit et un homme, gros, trapus et ressemblant fortement au Quasimodo des moldus, fit son entrée. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son maître et celui-ci lui demanda de relever sa manche sans pour autant lui dire quoique ce soit concernant l'enfant, même s'il avait bien vu que son partisan avait bien reconnu le jeune Potter.

Juste quelques secondes après avoir appuyé sa baguette sur la Marque, des dizaines de mangemorts arrivèrent en s'agenouillant directement en face de lui. Bien entendu, Severus était encore avec ce fou du citron... Bah, il lui ferait payer plus tard.

-Mes fidèles mangemorts, j'ai là une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Personne ne bougea, mais pourtant, il savait qu'ils l'entendaient.

-Relevez-vous ! Comme vous le savez, cette nuit, les Potter sont morts !

Un murmure de jubilation passa dans l'assemblée.

-Oui, tous... Sauf un ! J'ai recueilli le jeune enfant de cette sang-de-bourbe et de son mari. À partir de ce jour, considérez-le comme mon fils et, par conséquent, comme votre prince ! Je vous préviens, quiconque touchera à un seul de ses cheveux en payera le prix fort par la mort. Il se nommera désormais Harry Jedusor et se fera surnommer Le Prince des Ténèbres.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un frisson de peur qui parcourut les partisans du célèbres « Vous-Savez-Qui ».

Le garçon, royalement assit sur les genoux du Maître, les regardait tous de haut.

Là, vraiment, les hommes du mage noir eurent peur.  
>Ils avaient peur du nouveau fils de leur maître.<p>

°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°

Bonsoir ! Eh bien, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez là pour la suite !

Comme vous le savez, les reviews sont importantes pour les écrivains...

Donc... Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonne soirée et encore une bonne année à vous tous !


	2. Adoption magique

**Bonsoir à tous les amis ! **

**Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic commence bien ! J'ai beaucoup aimé vos commentaires, merci pour tout !**

_**Cycina**_ : Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici le chapitre deux ! =)

_**Allia Potter-Riddle**_ : Tu n'as plus à attendre, voici la suite ! Merci =D

_**Rosaliliane**_ : J'ai adoré ton commentaire ! Un tout grand merci à toi ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite comme le début ! ^.^

_**Livyn**_ : Moi aussi, j'adore ça, même si je suis plus Snarry qu'autre chose, j'avais envie d'essayer !

_**Lassa-Liam**_ : N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en pense pour la suite =D

_**Coeurtoxic**_ : La voici la voilà ! =D

**Encore un tout grand merci !**

**À vos yeux ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°

Chapitre 2 :

« Les Aurors Potter retrouvés morts chez eux avec la marque des Ténèbres ! »

« Leur fils, Harry Potter, disparu ! »

[...]

Voici ce que disaient les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier du premier Novembre. La Toussaint... Merveilleux moment pour être avec des morts, décidément !

La nuit avait été calme pour le côté sombre de la planète. La nouvelle que le jeune Harry Potter avait été enlevé par Vous-Savez-Qui avait fait le tour de la population magique. Certain se demandait s'il allait survivre, d'autre se disaient qu'il était déjà mort et une autre partie se trouvait au milieu, se partageant entre l'espoir de revoir un jour Harry et le désespoir de le revoir, justement.

Qui sait ce qui allait se passer, désormais ?

Évidemment, grâce à ses espions, Lord Voldemort avait recueilli toutes ces informations et en jubilait.

Et, bien entendu, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de bonne humeur...

-_Endoloris_ !

-Seigneur..., murmura la forme à ses pieds.

-Severus... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu, quand je t'ai appelé, hier soir ?

-J'étais... J'étais avec Dumbledore, Maître. Il avait placé une alarme sur la maison des Potter et celle-ci s'est déclenchée. Tout l'Ordre a tenté de transplaner à Godric Hollow, mais c'était impossible, Maître.

Un ricanement emprunt de fierté s'éleva dans la pièce, interrompant sans complexe le professeur des potions de Poudlard.

-Évidemment, vu que c'était moi-même qui avait placé le sort d'anti-transplanage. Continue, Severus.

-J'ai essayé de venir vous rejoindre, mais le Ministre s'en est pris à moi. Il est certain que je suis celui qui a enlevé Potter fils.

-Dumbledore se méfie-t-il de toi ?

-Ce vieux fou..., ricana cette fois l'homme agenouillé, la tête toujours baissée pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de son maître. Il me fait une confiance aveugle !

-Bien, Severus, bien... À présent, viens voir quelque chose dans mes appartements.

Le mangemort, en bon calculateur Serpentard qu'il était, connaissait par cœur lesdits appartements de l'hôte du manoir. Il en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque fissure, chaque bosse, malgré qu'il n'y soit venu que quelques fois seulement. Et à chaque fois qu'il y retournait, il gravait le tout dans sa mémoire afin de comparer, grâce à sa pensine, ce qui avait ou non changé.

Malheureusement, enfin, tout dépend du point de vue, rien ne changeait jamais de place.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Dans le salon se trouvait ci et là des livres parlant des bébés et des enfants. C'est ce qui fit comprendre au potioniste l'histoire. C'est aussi pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris lorsque le Lord ouvrit la porte et le fit pénétrer dans une chambre d'enfant avant d'aller chercher un petit être pleurant dans son berceau.

Sans aucunement faire fit des pleurs du gamin, Voldemort le prit dans ses bras et, étrangement, les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement.

-Dis bonjour à ton prince, Severus.

Là, franchement, l'homme ne sut quoi faire exactement. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'agenouiller devant un bébé, tout de même ? Surtout celui de ce foutu Potter ?  
>Peut-être aurait-il dû...<p>

-_Endoloris_ ! Cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant sa baguette tout nouvellement sortie d'on-ne-sait-où sur le professeur.

Ce dernier, cette fois, ne put résister comme il le faisait d'habitude et se laissa tomber sur le sol en hurlant à la mort. Jamais le _Doloris_ de son Maître n'avait été si puissant ! Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas être... ce gamin ?!

Certes, il était de notoriété que toucher un sorcier lors du lancé d'un sortilège permettait d'emprunter _un peu_ de la puissance de l'autre personne, mais pour que le mangemort ait senti une nette différence voulait sans conteste dire que le jeune et nouveau Harry Jedusor était de la même puissance que lui et ce, rien que pour son _très_ jeune âge !

Comment serait-ce lorsqu'il aura atteint sa majorité magique, à savoir, à ses seize ans ?

Lorsque Voldemort stoppa, enfin, le sort de souffrance, Severus Snape ne se releva pas de suite, bien qu'il sache que s'il ne le faisait pas, ça allait être reparti pour un tour !

-Severus...

-...Oui, Maître ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je veux que tu me fasse immédiatement une potion d'adoption !

-Bien, je m'y mets tout de suite, Maître.

Après s'être incliné devant l'homme, ce dernier examina sa charge de plus près. Du moins, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire qu'une énorme flatuosité se fit entendre, rapidement suivie par une odeur pour le moins nauséabonde.

-Gold !

-Le Maître a appelé Gold ? Fit l'elfe en apparaissant directement.

Le Lord voyait bien que l'elfe avait, lui aussi, sentit l'odeur infecte présente dans la pièce. D'un mouvement brusque, il lui tendit le petit et lui ordonna d'une intonation assez sèche d'aller changer le bonhomme. L'elfe de maison, bien obligé d'obéir à son maître, fut contraint de prendre le gamin de trois mois seulement, mais fut secrètement heureux de ne pas recevoir de réprimande de la part de Vous-Savez-Qui lorsqu'il porta le jeune Harry a bout de bras dans le but de le tenir le plus loin possible de lui.

Quand il retourna près du Lord, dans la Salle du Trône, quelques minutes après, le petit Jedusor était propre et sentait bon la lavande.

-Je ne veux plus qu'il sente pareil ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Lord ! Désormais, je veux que tu t'occupe de lui comme d'une baby-sitter, est-ce bien clair ?

Il était bien inutile pour le mage noir de lancer un _Doloris_ sur l'elfe. Premièrement, étant en contact avec son fils, la puissance du sort pourrait le tuer. Pas que ça le dérange, mais bon... Deuxièmement, il avait cruellement besoin de lui pour s'occuper du gamin.  
>Enfin... L'esclave avait déjà assez peur de lui ainsi. Avant qu'il ne se Pop' dans le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, l'hôte lui demanda de faire venir Queudver.<p>

Dix minutes après, l'animagus non déclaré se ramena et releva immédiatement sa manche afin de dévoiler la Marque des Ténèbres.

°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°

Lorsque Severus entra dans la salle, une petite demi heure plus tard, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver le premier cercle des partisans, dont il faisait partie, agenouillés devant leur maître.

-Ah, Severus. La potion est-elle prête ?

-Il ne manque plus qu'un de vos cheveux, Maître.

D'un geste de la main, le Lord demanda à son fidèle de s'approcher et, lorsqu'il fut assez près de lui, l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le fit s'avancer afin que seul lui entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Sache que j'ai bien vu le regard que tu m'as lancé tout à l'heure et sache que, pour cette fois, je laisserai passé. Après tout, j'ai eu ma compensation avec ta chère sang-de-bourbe, n'est-ce pas ?

-...Oui, Maître.

D'un second geste précis, l'homme puissant le relâcha, s'ôta un seul et unique cheveux et le tendit au potioniste qui, sans dire un mot, le plongea dans la potion.

Directement, celle-ci se mis à bouillonner et changea de couleur, passant d'un blanc nacre à un noir profond.

Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, le sorcier fit avaler la potion au jeune Harry et, de ce fait, ne vit pas le regard soit effrayé soit déprimé qu'afficha un quart de seconde le professeur de Poudlard.

Doucement, les cheveux noirs de Harry devinrent semblaient-ils moins épais, et les traits de son visage, pourtant encore trop infantile, changèrent légèrement. Pour le moment, rien d'extravagant, mais seul le temps pourrait les aider à voir ce à quoi ressemblera le garçon.

-Je vous représente mon fils, Harry Tom Jedusor ! Que diriez-vous de fêter cela, mes amis ?

L'enfant encore bien installé sur ses genoux, Voldemort lança un _Doloris_ généralisé sur ses partisans afin qu'ils comprennent la même chose que Severus, tout à l'heure.

Immédiatement dès que le sortilège pris fin, un éclat de rire s'éleva dans les airs. Tout aussi surpris, Lord Voldemort baissa les yeux et trouva un jeune garçon riant aux éclats...

°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°

Bonsoir ! ... Ou Bonne nuit, ça dépend x)

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre deux ?

Review's ?

Merci ! **Love** :3


	3. Vie

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps.**

**De plus, je « profite » d'être malade pour l'écrire =)**

_**Livyn**_ : J'étais obligée de placer cette scène dedans ! =D

_**Rosaliliane**_ : Et un bébé serpent ? Non plus ? Zut alors x) Oui, moi aussi, je pense que dans les livres et/ou fils, il ne l'est pas assez. Après tout, c'est l'élu quoi ! C'est bien d'être ouverte d'esprit, et pas seulement pour les fics hein :)

Oui, concernant Harry, niveau physique, je pense qu'il ressemblera plus à Tom mais gardera les yeux de Lily, sinon c'est pas drôle x) Et le mental... Sadique, non. Méchant, non plus. Il sera puissant et ne s'en cachera pas, mais il ressemblera quand même au Harry qu'on connait, sauf qu'il ne sera pas, tu m'excuseras, une petite pleurnicharde x) En fait, j'ai mis que la majorité magique ( l'héritage en gros ) était à 16 ans ( comme la majorité sexuelle en gros ) et la majorité tout court à 17. Merci de ton commentaire !

_**Zephyr**_ : Chouette alors :) Et concernant la majorité magique et majorité tout court, regarde un poil plus haut ;)

_**Allyoria**_ : Merci ;) Et toi aussi, pour les deux majorités, regarde la réponse aux commentaires précédents :)

_**Lilipdlgb69**_ : Ahah ! J'étais morte de rire par ton commentaire, merci =D

_**Skullsindustrie**_ : Je suis contente alors, merci ^.^

_**Manue**_ : Pourquoi le mot « merveilleuse » entre guillemets si tu as dévoré les deux premiers chapitres ? x) Chouette que tu aies aimé, « la fan » :-)

_**Rosalia-Sara**_ : Le voici le prochain chapitre, et je suis contente que tu sois sortie des sentiers battus pour moi :3

_**Ruby**_ : Ahah, carrément toi ? =D La voici la suite ^.^

_**MarineMaligorne **_: Moi aussi ! Merci =D

_**Azka881**_ : La voici la suite :3 Merci, à bientôt !

_**Josiriusblack**_ : Merci pour ce beau commentaire :) !

_**Bloodynirvana**_ : Ahah ! Contente que ça te plaise alors =D En fait, Dark Harry qu'à moitié. Il le sera, car c'est tout de même le fils de Voldy après tout, mais ce ne sera pas un psychopathe pour autant, bref, tu verras =) Concernant le Yaoi, tu vas avoir un petit extrait dans ce chapitre, mais c'est principalement un guardian, donc avec Harry, il n'y en aura pas. Sauf si je change d'avis, mais ça je n'en sais encore rien. Mais je te rassure, si Harry doit aller avec quelqu'un, ce sera avec un mec et non pas avec une fille ! =D

_**Tsubaki Tsukiyomie**_ : ( Je t'appellerai Tsubaki, ce sera plus simple x) ) J'ai pleuré de rire avec ton commentaire , merci beaucoup ! Et moi je suis impatiente de lire tes prochains commentaires ;D

**Encore un grand merci à vous tous pour vos merveilleux commentaires et je m'excuse encore pour la durée de l'attente !**

**À vos yeux ? **

**Bonne lecture !**

°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°

Chapitre 3 :

Plus les jours passaient et plus Lord Voldemort se faisait à l'idée qu'il était désormais père. Malgré tout, que personne ne s'y méprenne : il faisait certes office de figure paternelle, mais ça ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il allait devenir un de ces fichus « papa gâteau » dont il avait déjà entendu parler et, évidemment, tué.

Tous les soirs, lorsqu'il était seul dans ses appartements avec son fils, il prenait un des livres qu'il avait demandé à Gold et le lisait, surlignant des fois les choses qui lui semblaient importantes. Par exemple, ce soir, il en lisait un s'intitulant « Comment devenir un bon papa ? »

Dedans, il y avait toute une liste de consignes à prendre en compte ainsi que quelques sortilèges, ou des schémas dans le cas du changement de couches...

Qu'il songe à cela, plus aussi « mésaventure » comme il avait eu droit à cause de Gold ne s'était reproduite, pour le plus grand bonheur de chacun !

Enfin... La vie était belle, les oiseaux chantaient, il faisait beau et chaud...  
>Rectification, ça, c'était dans leur rêves ! En vrai, c'était étrangement... différent.<p>

Les Aurors faisaient tout leur possible pour les retrouver, lui et le jeune Potter – désormais Jedusor – comme depuis des années, et tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire, c'était perdre de leurs compagnons, morts s'ils trouvaient la moindre petite piste.  
>Grâce à ses espions les plus fidèles, Tom n'avait pas à être sur ses gardes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et quand bien même ? N'était-il pas le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, après tout ?<p>

-Lucius ! Appela Voldemort lorsque le blond apparut devant lui, déjà à genoux.

C'était à croire qu'il se mettait dans cette position avant même de transplaner. En fait, c'était totalement jouissif de voir cet aristocrate fier et regardant les autres de haut être agenouillé, presqu'à plat ventre face à lui.

-Vous m'avez appelé, mon maître ?

-Cesse donc ce petit jeu avec moi, Lucius.

Après cette demande, le blond se releva et s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux bruns afin de se penser vers lui et l'embrasser doucement, presqu'avec retenue et peut-être même de la crainte. Mais le baiser prit une autre tournure lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la main et devint d'un seul coup le dominant de l'échange.

Ce n'est qu'après lui avoir violemment mordu la lèvres inférieure jusqu'au sang que Tom consentit à le laisser respirer, ne laissant dans la bouche de son plus fidèle partisan qu'un goût métallique comme il en avait l'habitude de sentir lorsqu'il participait aux séances de tortures.

-J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

-Qu'est-ce donc, Tom ?

Le mage noir lui avait ordonné d'utiliser son prénom lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, mais pas d'arrêter de le vouvoyer.

-Je veux que ton fils devienne l'ami du mien. Il va avoir besoin de compagnie lorsque je ne serai pas là, et je ne veux pas qu'il m'accompagne lors des raids. Même s'il est très puissant, il reste une proie facile et je n'accepterai pas qu'on me prenne mon fils ! Est-ce bien clair ?

L'air de la pièce changea en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement. Oh, oui, le grand Lord Voldemort était quelqu'un de seul et de respecté dans toute l'Angleterre, et non, il n'avait aucune faiblesse.

Étrangement, la simple pensée que quelqu'un ose lui reprendre Harry lui donnait des envies de meurtres encore plus puissantes qu'à l'accoutumée.

C'était son fils, par Salazar ! Pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre !

-Je comprends, Tom. Je viendrai avec Draco lorsque vous me le demanderez.

-Bien, tu peux y aller. Mais reviens ce soir, j'aurai besoin de tes services.

Après une dernière morsure sinistre, Lucius se retira comme demandé, laissant son amant ( Ndla : Quoi, vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? ) seul.

Comme prévu, Tom se leva dignement et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils où il vit que celui-ci était déjà bien réveillé.

-Bonjour, Harry.

Pourquoi ne pas tenter de créer un nouveau sortilège ? Après tout, avec tout ce potentiel magique à sa disposition, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

-Cela te dirais de jouer un peu ?

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage du petit Harry qui ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait.

°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°

Lorsque vint le soir, le manoir de Lord Voldemort était calme. Pas un bruit ne perturbait la nuit. Dans la salle du trône, cependant, quelques sons assez peu audibles étaient produit. Si quelqu'un était là et se serait approché de la porte menant aux appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait pu entendre distinctement ce qui y était dit.

Enfin... « dit », fait, plutôt !

-Ma...ître...

-Tu aime, n'est-ce pas, Lucius, te faire enculer ainsi et par moi !

-O...Oui, Maître...

Après ce petit dialogue, ledit Maître se déversa dans le blond trempé de sueur et ses soyeux cheveux blond lui collant en partie sur le visage, l'autre partie étant empoignée par la main de l'autre homme se trouvant derrière lui.

Sans gentillesse, le mage noir se retira du corps du mangemort dans un bruit bizarre.

-Quel drôle de son, on aurait dit celui d'un transplanage, ne put s'empêcher de penser Lucius, toujours dans un état post-orgasmique, la semence de son amant sortant d'entre ses fesses, son fessier encore bien cambré.

La soumission à l'état pure...

-M...Maître ? Demanda la voix criarde de Gold.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger, saleté d'elfe de maison !

-...QUOI ? Fut ce qui sortit de la bouche du blond, se rendant enfin compte que c'était bel et bien un bruit de transplanage qu'il avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Maître, c'est votre fils, il a de la fièvre depuis une heure maintenant, ça ne fait que monter depuis vingt minutes, je ne sais plus quoi faire...

-Lucius, tu dégage immédiatement d'ici ! Déclara le sorcier en se levant en quatrième vitesse afin d'enfiler son peignoir en soie noire – évidemment.

L'aristocrate n'y comprenait rien et eut le malheur de protester.

-Mais, Maître, ce n'est que le gosse !

...Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû. En effet, un Doloris extrêmement puissant lui fut envoyé, le faisant hurler de douleur.

-Harry est ton prince et mon fils, est-ce bien clair ? Il passera bien avant toi et ton petit cul de chat galeux. Maintenant, tu dégages, je m'occuperai de ta punition plus tard.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le blond se dépêcha de s'habiller et de s'en aller le plus vite possible du manoir de Tom afin de rejoindre le sien.

De son côté, Tom s'était rendu dans la chambre de son fils et avait découvert, à son tour, que ce dernier avait de la fièvre. Il avait essayé de lui lancer les sorts qu'il connaissait, aussi bien de magie blanche que de magie noire, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Severus ! Appela-t-il alors à travers la marque d'un des gardes présents.

-Bonsoir, Maî... commença Severus avant de se faire interpeller par celui qui l'avait appelé.

Après avoir été consulté le bambin, le professeur des potions comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il retint sa respiration avant de retourner dans la salle du trône avec Voldemort.

-Alors, Severus ?

-Maître... Puis-je vous parler crûment sans que vous ne m'envoyiez le Doloris ?

-On verra pour le Doloris, mais n'exagère pas quand même !

-Avez-vous donc perdu l'esprit ?! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, qu'est-ce qui vous a passé par la tête pour utiliser la magie de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit malade ?!

Ainsi donc... C'était de sa faute ? Bah, peu importe de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un gamin !

Mais alors... Pourquoi cette boule s'était-elle formée dans le creux de son ventre et qu'était-ce cette aiguille qui lui transperce le cœur ?

°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°

Voilà !

Hum... Review's ? =D

Bisous **Love** :3


	4. Quelques bêtises

**Bonsoir à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Voici le chapitre 4 tant attendu ! **

_**Josirius**_ : Merci :) La voici !

_**Cassie**_ : Je suis contente que tu aime ! :) Et j'espère bien que tu suivras ma fic x)

_**Noooo Aime**_ : Bah vi, il lui manque peut-être des morceaux d'âmes, mais ça reste un homme ! Et oui, tu vas voir sa punition, niark x) Et Severus sait ce qu'il fait, c'est un grand garçon – et un beau garçon *-*

_**Rosaliliane**_ : Tu vas voir leur « amitié » niark... Owi, un Voldy angélique... x) Et oui, Voldy commence à bien aimer Harry, c'est son fils après tout ! Et Voldy a utilisé la magie d'Harry en « s'amusant » à créer un sort dont on entendra parler plus tard !

_**Skullsindustrie**_ : Ce ne sera pas vraiment un Yaoi en fait, juste quelques limes avec Luc' et Voldy. Oh, je suis désolée que tu aies à attendre autant de temps, mais j'ai du mal à écrire ces temps-ci... Merci !

_**Bloodynirvana**_ : Il réagit pas, c'est ça le truc ! x) Un Malfoy est fier, sauf au lit x)

_**Lilipdlgb69**_ : Voldy est prévisible, je sais :D En plus, Harry va être un canon dans ma fic x)

_**Manue**_ : Chouetteuhhh =D Je suis contente alors !

_**LadyAliceRiddleSnape**_ : Mais oui, c'est pas un maître sans cœur quand même... Enfin, si x) Mais pas là :)

_**Tsubaki Tsukiyomie **_: J'adoreuh tes commentaires x) Non, continue à fumer, j'adore ! Merci !

**À vos yeux ? **

**Bonne lecture !**

°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°

Chapitre 4 :

Suite à cet évènement, peu de choses changèrent dans leur vie de tous les jours. Harry était un jeune enfant très calme, bien que quelque peu étrange. D'autres évènements bizarres se passèrent, comme lorsqu'il s'était mis à rire au lancement du Doloris. Concernant cette histoire, seule une inconnue restait : avait-il rigolé à cause du sort de souffrance ou à cause de la sensation qu'il avait eu à cause de son nouveau père qui avait utilisé sa magie pour rendre le sort plus puissant ?

Pour en revenir aux « autres évènements bizarres » ...

Flash-Back :

C'était un jour comme les autres, à l'exception prêt que Voldemort avait décidé de faire une réunion avec tous ses mangemorts. Grâce à la marque de Queudver, chacun arrivèrent au compte goutte dans un bruit répétitif de Plop.

D'une _patience d'ange_, le Lord s'occupa à jouer avec son fils en attendant que ses serviteurs s'agenouillent devant lui. Les choses trainant en longueur, il en eut assez d'attendre et sortit sa baguette pour lancer le Doloris à ceux qui n'étaient pas encore « en position », c'est-à-dire, à genoux devant lui.

Tout d'abord, la réunion se passa très bien. Rien ne vint la perturber, pas même un caprice de la part du gamin sur les genoux de son père.

Oui... Tout allait bien... Enfin, ça, c'était avant que _l_'incident se produise. Au début, Tom ne remarqua rien. Il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il vit les regards étranges qui passaient de lui à Lucius – qui était à sa droite – et derrière lui.

-Il suffit, finit-il par s'énerver. Lucius, qu'y a-t-il ?

Le blond, bien qu'étant maître de ses émotions et ce depuis des années, avait l'air d'avoir une sacrée fièvre tant son visage était rouge. À moins que ce ne soit ce qui se passait derrière lui qui le fasse rougir ainsi ?

D'un geste très énervé, le maître des lieux se leva dignement, tenant toujours un Harry étrangement calme, et envoya valdinguer sa chaise derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna afin d'aller la récupérer et enfin savoir ce qui se jouait dans son dos depuis une dizaine de minutes, il ne put empêcher un halètement passer entre ses lèvres, qu'il réprima bien vite.

-Qui...

Personne ne répondit, mais on put voir plusieurs têtes rentrer dans leurs épaules.

-Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois. Qui a fait cette supercherie ?

La voix de l'homme était basse, mais pourtant très claire. Chacun savait que si la personne responsable de cette « blague » ne se dénonçait pas rapidement, ils allaient tous en payer le prix.

-Endolo... !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retint sa respiration, interrompant ainsi le sort qu'il était prêt à lancer sur le premier des mangemorts présents à ses côtés. Un rire comme il avait l'habitude d'entendre depuis quelques temps maintenant venait de retentir dans la pièce, et toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers la personne à qui il appartenait.

Enfin... « l'homme »... Le bébé, plutôt !

Fin Flash-Back.

C'est de cette manière que le mage noir comprit que son fils d'adoption possédait des capacités bien plus impressionnantes qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était même plus puissant que lui, par Merlin ! Une telle chose était-elle vraiment possible ?

Enfin, bref, les choses suivaient leur court. Et c'est aussi dans cette lignée de faits que la punition de Lucius Malfoy prit place, en un beau début de journée.

Début du Flash-Back :

-Lucius, reste.

-Bien, My Lord.

Le reste des partisans du Lord ne comprenaient ni ne savaient pourquoi leur maître voulait voir le blond seul. Enfin, si c'était un traître – ce qui était peu probable – Lord Voldemort leur aurait demandé de rester, afin de faire grâce à l'homme d'une honte devant tous. Cependant, leur maître avait parlé, ils devaient donc respecter sa parole s'ils ne voulaient pas de Doloris en retour.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Tom ? Demanda Lucius en s'approchant de son amant, lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

-Oui, Lucius. Te souviens-tu ce que tu m'as dis lorsque Harry était malade ?

Le blond déglutit soudainement. L'homme n'était pas connu pour tourner autours du pot et, malheureusement pour l'aristocrate, ce ne fut pas l'exception aujourd'hui.

-Hum... Oui, maître. Je pense avoir dit « Ce n'est que le gosse »...

-Eh bien... Je pense quant à moi que tu mérite une punition, n'est-ce pas ?

Là, Lucius se sentit soulagé. Si Tom parlait de punition, cela voulait donc dire au lit, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, un premier rayon lumineux le frappa de plein fouet, rapidement suivit de trois autres.

-Voici ta punition, Lucius...

Le mage noir fit apparaitre un miroir à pied devant le blond.

Enfin « le »... « la » plutôt !

Fin du Flash-Back.

Eh oui, le grand Lord Voldemort, mage noir le plus puissant de son époque avait puni son bras droit le plus fidèle en l'obligeant à être une femme pendant un mois ! Un mois où Lucius avait dû se résigner à littéralement s'habiller en femme facile, une de celles qui traine sur les trottoirs pour arriver à payer son loyer...

C'est comme ça que les choses allaient au manoir Jedusor.

Et les choses allèrent en s'améliorant... Enfin, ça dépendait du point de vue de chacun.

Et Harry grandissait, il grandissait... Et les bêtises, et la magie aussi !

Pour tout dire, à sept mois, Harry lança son premier sortilège. Il faisait ses dents et était très en colère à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Malheureusement pour lui, Draco Malfoy avait eu le malheur d'être invité par le Lord pour qu'ils s'amusent tous les deux alors que lui avait un raid très important.

Néanmoins, alors que Tom allait lancer un Avada à une jeune moldue, son alarme « Papa, j'ai besoin d'aide ! C'est urgent, alors tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu te ramène illico ! » se déclencha et il revint chez lui, énervé et inquiet – il avait fini par se dire qui ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence.

Là, il avait trouvé le jeune Malfoy inanimé au sol et la magie de son fils crépitant dans la chambre. Après l'avoir légilimencé, il apprit que son petit Harry de seulement sept mois – seulement sept ! - venait de lancer le Doloris en criant seulement un simple « D'oris » à l'aide d'un morceau de bois trouvé on-ne-sait-où dans sa chambre.

C'est ainsi que Lord Voldemort décida d'apprendre à Harry quelques sortilèges de bases. Enfin, il lui apprenait seulement les mots, vu que de toute façon, une baguette était inutile. Après tout, les baguettes n'étaient utiles que pour canaliser la magie et son fils, lui, utilisait sa pleine puissance !

Mais ce n'était que le début des problèmes car, dès ses trois ans, le jeune Jedusor se mit à poser des questions, et ça, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos !

°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°○°.~.°

Bouh ! La suite sera lorsqu'Harry aura trois ans et sa période « Pourquoi » !

Si vous avez des idées de questions drôles...

Review's ?

Bonne nuit !

Bisous **Love** :3


End file.
